This invention relates to an article for packing body cavities, comprised of a tampon and a containing cover or sheath.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,697, Ryan discloses a medicated, compressed sponge that is adapted for insertion into the nose and that swells into contact with the irregular surface portions of the nasal cavity, when moistened. Similarly, Steven U.S. Pat. No. 2,179,964, Kriwkowitsch U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,125, Gottschalk U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,494, Doyle U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,030,504, 4,646,739, and Des. 287,880, Rangaswamy U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,326, Brennan U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,280, DeMane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,163, Korteweg et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,827, and Sweden patent No. 220,978 provide nasal hemostats and the like. A commercial product, sold under the GARDLOK designation, consists of a monoaxially compressed sponge tampon, which is intended for insertion into a supplied finger cot. Medical, catamenial, and like devices are disclosed in the following representative patents: Gearon U.S. Pat. No. 1,537,992, Munro U.S. Pat. No. 2,110,962, Robell U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,414, McLaughlin U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,593, Maro et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,689, Penska U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,294, Crockford U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,544, Burnhill U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,414, Davis et al. U.S. Pat No. 3,791,385, Rosenblatt U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,728, Hirschman U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,561, Cercone et al. U.S. Pat No. 5,466,231, Cercone et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,391, Canada Pat. No. 550,047, and France Pat. No. 718,042.
Efficient hemostasis, such as after septal, sinus, or rhinoplastic surgery, or to abate nasal hemorrhage, requires the application of gentle pressure to ruptured major arteries and blood vessels over substantially all parts of the nasal cavity. Moreover, it is highly desirable that there be no (or at most minimal) adherence or attachment of the hemostatic device to the adjacent tissue, resulting from ingrowth of the tissue or other mechanisms, so as to facilitate removal without undue discomfort to the patient or injury to the site of healing. It is particularly desirable that desiccation, with the accompanying stiffening and hardening of the sponge material that occurs, be avoided so as to again facilitate withdrawal with minimal pain and injury.
It is not believed that the devices provided heretofore function entirely adequately in either or both of the foregoing respects, or in other respects discussed hereinbelow.